Miracle of Destiny
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: SasuNaru. Didedikasikan untuk ultah Yun sendiri / Cinta bukanlah suatu kemalangan. Bukan pula suatu malapetaka yang harus dihindari. Karena cinta adalah takdir yang paling ajaib. Takdir yang mempertemukan Malaikat Pengganti (Naruto) dengan pemuda dari Klan Terkutuk (Sasuke) Fantasy, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING :**  
**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, OOC, Kurama (Kyuubi) Human, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Warna jingga mulai merayap menaiki gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Mobil-mobil sibuk berlalu lalang dan sesekali membunyikan klakson saat mobil lain tak kunjung bergerak meski lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau. Sebuah kota yang cukup besar dengan penduduk padat, Kyoto.

Pada salah satu gedung perkantoran swasta, seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang. Mata biru khas langit musim semi terlihat sangat serius dibalik kaca mata tebal yang membantu penglihatannya. Tangan kekarnya sibuk memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah kardus. Terlalu serius, hingga laki-laki berusia 32 tahun itu tak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Shi-Shinji-_kun_?" Panggil wanita tersebut.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada wanita cantik yang baru saja memanggilnya. Wajah tampan pria itu tersenyum ceria, memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya untuk menanggapi panggilan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Sang gadis yang merupakan bungsu Hyuuga itu bersemu merah. Tak kuasa untuk terus menatap wajah cerah pria di depannya, gadis bersurai indigo itu memilih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu kian menunduk saat mendengar suara tegas sang Uzumaki yang mengalun lembut untuknya.

'Ah, sial! Ini bukan saatnya _blushing_, _baka_!'

Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Harus bisa, ia harus bisa untuk bicara sekarang atau ia tak akan pernah bertemu pria yang disukainya itu lagi.

"_E-eto_.. A-apa benar Shinji-_kun_ mengundurkan diri?" Akhirnya pupil ungu pucat itu berani untuk menatap langsung biru laut di depannya.

Shinji hanya tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Terlihat jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah sang Hyuuga. Sebenarnya Naruto yang menyamar menjadi Shinji-pun tahu jika Hinata menyukai Shinji. Namun sayang, Shinji sudah tiada. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya menanggapi keberanian Hinata yang jarang muncul. Ya, biasanya Hinata hanya akan melihatnya dari juah, tersenyum canggung saat kepergok dan berbicara seperlunya saja. Berbicarapun pasti terbata, padahal gadis cantik itu bukan seseorang yang memiliki masalah dengan cara bicaranya.

"La-lalu, setelah ini Shinji-_kun_ akan pindah kemana?" Tanpa sadar Hinata memasang wajah gelisa bercampur sedih miliknya. Siapa yang tak akan panik jika orang yang kau sukai akan pergi entah kemana.

Naruto cukup tercekat menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Akan kemana? Kalo yang ditanya itu Naruto sendiri, sejujurnya Naruto juga tak tahu setelah ini ia akan kemana. Tapi kalau itu Shinji, Shinji-kan sekarang sudah di langit.

Hadduuuuhhhh... Mati kau... Mana Naruto tak pernah berbohong lagi.

"Jika Shinji-_kun _tak punya tempat untuk pergi, tetaplah tinggal." Hinata menatap Shinji penuh harap.

Sosok pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu berdehem sebentar. Harus dijawab, harus cari alasan. "Aku akan pindah ke Okinawa. _Kaa-san_-ku meminta agar aku menemaninya disana." Naruto tersenyum lembut saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya. Naruto dalam wujud Shinji itu sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Bohong.

Ia berbohong jika akan pindah ke Okinawa, ia juga berbohong karena sebenarnya ia tak memiliki seorang ibu.

Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa Malaiakat Pengganti seperti Naruto bisa berbohong?

Apa karena sudah terbiasa hidup dengan Manusia?

Atau jangan-jangan, salah satu sifat buruk kakaknya sudah menurun?

Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak menangis. Hinata tak ingin Shinji pergi, ia ingin pemuda periang itu tetap disini, menemaninya seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tapi Hinata tak bisa mengatakannya, gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencegah Shinji sedangkan mereka baru akrab beberapa hari lalu. "Neji-_nii_ pasti akan sedih jika tahu Shinji-_kun_ pergi. Ka-kalian kan sudah lama bersahabat." Hinata kembali melihat wajah Shinji yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. "Apakah kau lupa jika Neji-_nii_ menitipkan aku padamu?" Tanpa ada getaran dalam suaranya, tanpa ada airmata yang menggenang, tiba-tiba isakan keluar dari bibir munggilnya. Dan mutiara bening datang menyusul. Shinji tersenyum kecil. Dielusnya surai halus milik sang Hyuuga. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon." Dan Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Shinji, menangis sepuasnya disana.

Shinji terus mengelus rambut panjang itu. Senyum lembut kembali terlihat ketika bisa merasakan seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya. Haa... Cerita kehidupan manusia memang selalu menyenangkan untuk disimak.

Sebenarnya sekitar dua minggu lalu Shinji -pria 32 tahun, berkulit putih bersih, bermata biru dan berambut pirang terang yang panjang sepunggung- sudah mati. Shinji tewas di Okinawa saat berusaha menyelamatkan seorang kakek-kakek dari para perampok diperjalanan menuju pemakaman ibunya. Ketika itu Shinji sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Dan ketika waktu arwah Shinji dijemput, pria itu menangis. Karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Hyuuga Neji, sahabatnya sejak masih SMP.

Neji menderita kangker ganas, bahkan usianya diperkirakan dokter tinggal beberapa tahun lagi. Karena itu Neji meminta agar Shinji terus berada disampingnya sampai Neji mati karena penyakitnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Shinji lebih dulu tewas. Maka Dewa menugaskan Naruto menggantikan posisi Shinji untuk Neji sampai kakak dari Hinata itu dijemput dua hari lalu.

Mungkin Neji bisa merasakan jika Shinji yang menemaninya bukanlah Shinji-nya. Mungkin karena itu juga Neji tak pernah meminum obatnya dan akhinya harus pergi lebih cepat. Tapi setidaknya kini Shinji dan Neji sudah bersama sekarang.

Di nirwana sana.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa jika aku mengatakan tak bisa menjagamu pada Neji, _hime_. Ditempat lain aku punya seseorang masih harus kutemani." Tidak berbohong, pria itu memang memiliki seseorang yang memang harus ditemaninya di tempat lain. Bukankah tugasnya sebagai malaikat mengganti memang menemani? "Kau tidak sendiri, ok." Shinji melepas pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Hinata. "Masih ada Inuzuka-_san_ yang akan menjagamu." Shinji menepuk pelan kepala gadis yang tingginya sama dengan bahunya. "Dan berhentilah menyukaiku. Kumohon."

Dan permintaan Shinji membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Apakah selama ini Hinata terlalu mencolok dalam mencintai Shinji? Hingga Shinji sendiri bisa menyadarinya?

Lalu...

Jika memang Shinji mengetahui perasaannya mengapa pria itu tetap pergi?

Ataukah ini adalah penolakan Shinji?

'Bodoh! Tak perlu kau tanyakan! Sudah jelas jika ini suatu penolakan.'

Hinata menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Kecewa, ia sangat kecewa. Padahal selama ini Shinji selalu baik dan perhatian padanya, lantas kenapa cintanya ditolak?

"Kenapa?" Meski sudah dihapus airmata Hinata kembali mengalir. "Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Karena aku ada disini hanya untuk menemani Neji. Dan kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama laki-laki lain, orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu." Tak keterlaluankan jika Shinji berbicara 'sedikit' mengenai takdir yang memang diketahuinya? "Bukalah mata dan hatimu, hime." Shinji mengambil kardus lumayan besar yang berisi barang-barangnya. "Kau akan bahagia, percayalah. Selamat tinggal." Shinji tersenyum simpul lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menangis terisak. Bukannya tak peduli, tapi tugasnya disini memang sudah selesai. Sejujurnya Shinji-pun juga ingin menangis. Ia sangat tak tega melihat orang lain merasa sedih.

Bisa dibilang kalau perasaannya sangatlah lemah lembut, seperti malaikat kebanyakan.

Shinji mendorong pintu yang memang sudah sedikit terbuka. Tersenyum lembut pada seorang pemuda -putra pemilik perusahaan yang terkejut akan kemunculan Shinji.

"Aku titipkan _hime_ pada anda, direktur." Shinji menunduk hormat lalu kembali melangkah. Sama sekali tak menunggu jawaban dari mantan atasannya.

Biarkan begini saja, maka yang memang seharusnya terjadi akan terjadi.

_Tak perlu lagi keajaiban..._

_Karena cinta adalah takdir yang paling ajaib._

**Miracle of Destiny**

**By : (Murni dari otak fujoshi)**

**Yun Ran Livianda**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genres : Romance &amp; Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**.:=========================:.**

Shinji membuka pintu belakang mobilnya, meletakkan barang bawaannya pada jok penumpang. Sangat serius menata tumpukan barang-barang itu hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wah,wah. Kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya, NA-RU-TO?" Perkataan yang penuh dengan nada ejekan itu terucap dari bibir seorang pemuda 18 tahunan kini berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih dalam wujud Shinji.

Shinji berbalik. Menatap pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan dan bertampang sangar tapi tampan di depannya dengan mata berbinar. "_Nii-chan_!" Pekiknya kegirangan.

Grap.

Langsung saja Shinji memeluk pemuda itu erat. Tak peduli dengan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup jauh, Shinji terus menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada pipi pemuda bertatto di depannya. Persis seperti kucing yang sedang ingin dimanja. Rindu. Sangat rindu. Memang belum lama ini mereka bertemu, tapi hanya sekedar bertemu atau berpapasan. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun belakangan ini mereka tak pernah ditugaskan dalam 1 kota. Membuat keduanya tak memiliki waktu luang untuk bisa bersama dan melepas rindu.

"_Ba-baka_! Se-sesak! Le-LEPAS!" Dan dengan satu teriakan yang cukup nyaring itu, sang pemuda berhasil mendorong Shinji hingga terjatuh pada lantai area parkir.

Airmata Shinji meleleh. "Hisk.. Hisk.. _Nii-chan_ jahat.." Lirih Shinji sambil mengigit ujung jari-jarinya. Dan tolong jangan abaikan tatapan yang penuh dengan luka itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki tatto naga pada lehernya itu memutar bola matanya-bosan, ya meskipun akhirnya ia memilih untuk menghampiri Shinji dan memeluk pria dewasa itu. "Tadi saat kau menolak gadis itu kau terlihat keren, kenapa sekarang kau menanggis hanya karena aku bentak, hmm?" Pemuda itu mengelus-elus punggung Shinji. Tak tega saat adik tersayangnya menangis. "Berhentilah bersifat manja, sebentar lagi usiamu sudah 163 tahun." Pemuda itu meringis saat mengingat usia adiknya. Adiknya saja sudah tua, apalagi dia?

Shinji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan sang kakak. "Aku- aku masih kecil. Selama ada Kyuu-_nii_, itu artinya Naru masih kecil." Ujarnya kembali manja. "Naru masih kecil! Hisk.." Elaknya dengan nada imut persis anak-anak yang belum genap 5 tahun.

"Iya-iya.. Kau masih kecil. Sudah ya, jangan menangis." Kyuubi, kakak Shinji atau yang memiliki nama asli Naruto menciumi pipi adiknya yang tak ada tanda lahir persis kumis kucing seperti biasanya. "_Nii-chan_ sayang padamu, ok!"

Dan Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya merona merah entah karena menangis atau merasa malu karena telah diciumi kakaknya yang tampan.

'Wajahnya merah, pasti karena ketampananku.' Kyuubi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat pikiran narsis itu melintasi otaknya. Dan dengan sintingnya Kyuubi mencium bibir Naruto. Hanya saling menempelkan kedua belah benda kenyal itu, tak lebih. Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap wajah adik tercintanya. 'Pasti lebih merah lagi, aku 'kan ganteng.' Batinnya narsis, benar-benar berharap kegantengannya bisa membuat wajah adiknya semakin lucu lagi. Tapi Kyuubi malah melongo melihat wajah Naruto yang masih dalam tubuh Shinji.

Kenapa?

Karena bukannya memerah seperti tadi, wajah Naruto kini memucat. Arwahnya seperti hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedua belah bibir Kyuubi.

Ia dicium Kyuubi?!

Dicium kakaknya?!

Dicium la-laki-laki?!

Hening.

Hen-

"Huwek!"

Tanpa mau loading lebih lama lagi, tiba-tiba Naruto memuntahkan cairan bening-kental pada Kyuubi. Benar-benar tiba-tiba, sungguh! Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak merasa mual. Tapi entah mengapa cairan -yang entah apa itu- keluar begitu saja.

"YAAKKKK! Kau ini apa-apaan, BODOH!" Kyuubi berdiri sambil mencak-mencak saat bagian depan kaos _maroon_ yang dipakainya basah. "Aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi kau tak perlu muntah karena grogi!" Aw, rupanya Kyuubi terlalu narsis sampai salah paham.

Memangnya ada orang grogi sampai muntah?

Entahlah.

Tapi kalau jijik sampai muntah, banyak.

Naruto hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas saat melihat kakaknya yang mencak-mencak. Kyuubi semakin terlihat tampan dan mempesona saat panik begitu. Haha, tolong jangan katakan kalo mereka _incest_.

PLAK.

Dengan mata berkilat tajam Kyuubi menggeplak kepala pirang adiknya tanpa aba-aba. Entah mengapa amarah menaiki kepalanya. "Apa kau tak tahu berapa harga baju ini, ha?! Ini itu baju import! Baju MAHAL". Amuk Kyuubi sambil menarik-narik bagian depan baju tanpa lengan itu, menunjukkan betapa marahnya Kyuubi sekarang. Memang, itu baju import kok. Bahkan harganya sangat mahal karena diperuntukkan kalangan elit.

Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas. Sakit. Saking sakitnya _sapphier_ indahnya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Iya aku tahu! Kan aku yang menemanimu mencurinya!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau itu lebih pantas jadi iblis daripada malaikat! Hasil curian saja kok diributkan." Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kakak tunggalnya itu. Padahal dulu Naruto berniat membelikan baju itu, tapi Kyuubi benar-benar memiliki jiwa kriminal dan sangat kikir.

Kyuubi melotot mendengar penuturan adik _blonde_-nya. Iya, memang! Itu memang baju curian! Tapikan harganya mahal, bahkan Kyuubi tak tega meminta dibelikan pada Naruto. Dan sekarang, saat Naruto memuntahinya, Naruto bilang apa? Hasil curian saja? Curian saja? SAJA?! Tidakkah Naruto sadar jika apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi hanya untuk si pirang sendiri?

Wajah Kyuubi sekarang benar-benar merah karena marah. Bisa-bisanya adik yang sangat dicintainya ini berkata semenyakitkan itu.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"DASAR KAU BOC-"

**"Malaikat Penjemput Nyawa, Kyuubi."** Sebuah suara menggema memanggil nama Kyuubi. **"Kau harus dihukum karena melanggar peraturan!."**

Pucat.

Kini semua warna pada wajah Kyuubi benar-benar menghilang saat suara yang amat dikenalinya selalu terniang saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan Kyuubi sudah lupa akan marahnya pada sang adik.

Dari langit Kyoto yang sudah mulai gelap, datanglah seorang malaikat bersayap putih besar terbang kearah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Ah, jangan lupakan sebuah toa yang ada ditangan sang malaikat bersurai pink panjang. Malaikat cantik itu memandang Kyuubi dengan mata hijaunya. Meletakkan toa besar itu tepat di depan mulutnya.

**"KAU TAK SEHARUS-"**

"IYA AKU TAHU!" Kyuubi memotong perkataan Malaikat Pengawas itu. "Aku tahu.." Ucapnya dengan nada lirih sambil menunduk. Memperlihatkan jika ia menyesal.

Naruto yang masih terduduk dilantai memincingkan matanya. Kyuubi menunjukkan rasa bersalah? Tidak mungkin! Lihatlah senyum iblis yang terlihat dari bawah.

Malaikat cantik yang masih asik melayang ditempatnya menatap Kyuubi awas. Kyuubi menyesal? Gadis itu tak akan percaya. Kenapa? Karena selama lebih dari 152 tahun ia menjabat sebagai malaikat pengawas, Kyuubi tak pernah merasa bersalah, tak akan pernah! Walau harus membuat seorang kakek-kakek mati jantungan karena melihat wujut aslinya.

"Maaf saja,-" malaikat pink itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Tak sadar jika saat ia memejamkan mata Kyuubi sudah mengeluarkan dan mengembangkan sayap putih miliknya lalu terbang menjauh sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "-aku tak akan pernah percaya denganmu." Dan malaikat pengawas itu kembali membuka matanya. Kembali melihat ke bawah dan Kyuubi tak ada.

"..." Malaikat itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"..." Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. "..err.. _Eto_.. Kyuu-_nii_ sudah pergi." Jelas Naruto yang masih pada posisi nyamannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oohh... Kyuubi sudah pe- APA?! SIALAN!" Geram malaikat itu. **"KEPADA SEMUA MALAIKAT DAN IBLIS PENGAWAS TANGKAP MALAIKAT PENJEMPUT NYAWA BERNAMA KYUUBI!"** Teriaknya memakai toa. Sudah berterian, pakai tao lagi. Untuk Naruto sempat menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, kalau tidak bisa tuli sebulan dia. Setelah itu Sakura sang Malaikat Pengawas segera mengepakkan sayapnya mencari Kyuubi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Apa mereka -Sakura dan Kyuubi- pantas untuk disebut malaikat? Malaikat itu harusnya lemah lembut, anggun, tenang dan selalu tersenyum. Sedangkan mereka? Mungkin mereka berdua adalah iblis bertubuh malaikat. Bisa jadikan?_ Wong_, serigala berbulu domba aja ada, kok.

Naruto beranjak dari posisinya. Masih dalam wujud Shinji, Naruto memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankannya.

Sama sekali tak menyadari jika tak jauh dari area parkir sedang berdiri seorang anak empat tahunan. Es krim yang ada pada anak itu sudah mulai meleleh. Setelah melihat kejadian mengejutkan barusan -melihat orang-orang bersayap dan bisa terbang- ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Malaikat?" Gumam anak itu tak jelas.

**Hikari no Miko**

Naruto meringis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merasakan aura diruangan ia berada kini terasa semakin dingin. Naruto melirik satu per satu _orang-orang_ yang berada pada ruangan yang sama dengannya. Pada meja persegi itu Naruto duduk bersama Kyuubi. Diseberang mereka duduk seorang malaikat senior yang entah sudah berapa ratus tahun usianya dan sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin para malaikat. Malaikat yang memakai nama Jiraiya sejak sekitar 215 tahun lalu.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara. Kyuubi dan Jiraiya saling menatap tanpa ekspresi namun dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Naruto sendiri sudah berkali-kali menghela nafas. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan suasana ini akan mencair?

Cklek.

Naruto melirik kearah pintu. Akhirnya pintu ruangan serba putih itu terbuka. Seorang iblis wanita dan iblis pria senior setingkat dengan Jiraiya memasuki ruangan.

Plak!

Iblis wanita yang memasuki ruangan lebih dulu langsung berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi hanya untuk memukul kepala Kyuubi dengan buku tebal. Melihat kejadian itu malaikat pria berambut putih panjang yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakit..." Rintih Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk mengomeli orang yang sudah memukulnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NENEK TUA?!" Amuknya pada wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang terkesan sangat seksi.

"Kyuu-_nii_..." Naruto juga ikut berdiri untuk membelai punggung Kyuubi, mencoba menenangkan kakaknya.

Iblis cantik itu tak memperdulikan teriakan Kyuubi padanya, dengan sayap hitamnya yang sedikit mengembang -pertanda kesombongan- iblis itu duduk disebelah Jiraiyah.

"Kau kembali melanggar peraturan, bocah!" Tsunade -iblis wanita- membanting buku tebal yang tadi dipergunakan untuk memukul kepala Kyuubi pada meja tepat di depan Kyuubi.

Lalu iblis pria berwajah menakutkan -bahkan mirip ular- yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi memaksa agar malaikat penjemput nyawa itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Setelah Kyuubi duduk dengan tenang -meski masih dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas- iblis bersurai hitam panjang itu membuka buku di depan Kyuubi. Buku yang bertuliskan "Buku Catatan Kesahalan" dimana nama Kyuubi tertulis dengan jelas pada bagian paling bawah sampul.

Orochimaru, iblis pria yang menjabat sebagai pengawas para iblis pencabut nyawa itu menyeringai saat membaca kesalahan Kyuubi yang baru saja ditulis oleh malaikat pencatat. "Jadi, kali ini kau menyamar menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka selama 3 hari?" Orochimaru tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyuubi. "Menjadi seorang remaja brandal, lagi. Ckckckck." Orochimaru berdecak. Kyuubi hanya mendelik atas tanggapan iblis itu. "Tapi aku kagum pada memampuanmu. Bisa menghilangkan jejak selama tiga hari? Hebat!" Dan Kyuubi tersenyum lebar mendapati pujian Orochimaru.

Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. "Mau seberapa tebal lagi buku kesalahmu, haa?!" Iblis seksi itu mendesah lelah, benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah malaikat penjemput nyawa di depannya.

Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah, tak mau melihat wajah setiap makhluk yang ada disana. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Naruto saja bisa menyamar dan berbaur bersama manusia selama berminggu-minggu!" Elaknya, ngambek.

"Karena itulah pekerjaannya." Jiraiya masuk dalam pembicaraan. Tatapannya sudah mulai melembut pada pemuda di depannya. "Naruto adalah malaikat pengganti. Bertugas menggantikan posisi seseorang yang sudah mati atas permintaan orang mati tersebut demi menghilangkan beban dan rasa penasaran." Sekali lagi Jiraiya menjelaskan pekerjaan Naruto pada Kyuubi. Meski sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali kalimat itu dijelaskan entah mengapa Kyuubi selalu saja merasa iri pada adiknya.

"Aku tahu!" Ketus Kyuubi tetap pada posisinya.

"Sedangkan pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai malaikat penjemput nyawa." Orochimaru membelai rambut Kyuubi. "Kau sudah tahukan, baik bagi malaikat penjemput nyawa ataupun iblis pencabut nyawa dilarang mengurusi manusia yang masih hidup? Hmm?" Dengan sisi lembut seorang iblis yang takkan ditunjukkan Orochimaru pada siapapun, iblis pengawas itu tetap membelai sayang rambut Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menunduk. Hilang sudah sikap angkuh dan bebal yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Mata merah indahnya menggelap, menyiratkan kesedihan. "Aku... Bukannya aku iri pada Naruto.." Kyuubi menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka pekerjaan ini. Kalian menyuruhku menjemput orang-orang yang mati. Aku benar-benar tak tega saat mereka menangis karena merasa tak rela mati, terlebih disaat keluarga mereka dalam keadaan sulit." Genangan air mengaliri mata Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum dan meraih tangan kakaknya. Naruto tahu, senakal apapun kakaknya, Kyuubi tetaplah malaikat yang baik hati. Jika Kyuubi memiliki rasa jahat sedikit saja dalam hatinya, sudah pastikan jika kakaknya itu menjadi iblis dan bukan malaikat seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuubi merasakan remasan lembut pada tangannya yang digenggam Naruto. Saat airmatanya hampir jatuh, Kyuubi menepis tangan Naruto lalu segera menyingkirkan genangan air pada matanya. " Dan lagi-" Kyuubi kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "-kalian selalu menugaskanku untuk menjemput para manula. Apa kalian tidak tahu jika manula itu sangat merepotkan, HMM?" Kyuubi melotot kearah Jiraiya. Ya meskipun Kyuubi menggunakan kata 'kalian' tapi sebenarnya yang memberi surat tugas padanya adalah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang mendapat pelototan dari Kyuubi langsung berkeringat dingin. Tidak, tidak. Bukan pelototan imut Kyuubi menggunakan mata bulat _innocent_ itu yang membuatnya takut, tapi tatapan tajam dari Tsunade dan Orachimaru -menuntut penjelasan- padanya yang sangat menakutkan. Tatapan khas iblis pencabut nyawa.

Hhiiii...

"A-apa? Kyuubi-kan masih kecil.." Bela Jiraiya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jiraiya menghela nafas lega saat kedua iblis itu mengangguk setuju. Hhaaa... Beruntung mereka sudah berteman lama jadi Jiraiya mengerti jika kedua sahabatnya itu masih memiliki sifat polos, terutama jika sudah menyangkut Kyuubi dan Naruto. Apapun itu, pasti akan mereka setujui. Toh, Jiraiya-kan malaikat senior jadi mereka pikir Jiraiya pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk 'kedua malaikat kecil mereka'.

Kyuubi yang mendengar dirinya disebut 'masih kecil' langsung berdiri dan menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali. "Usiaku sudah 170 tahun, KAKEK TUA!"Ternyata Kyuubi benar-benar tak terima disebut 'masih kecil'. Tentu saja. Jika Kyuubi hidup sebagai manusia pasti sudah hidup dua kali karena reinkarnasi, 'kan? "Pokoknya aku tak mau jadi malaikat penjemput nyawa!" Kyuubi kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak-anak manusia yang sedang ngambek.

"Hihihihihi.." Orochimaru terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuubi. "Kadang saat kau bertingkah nakal dan menyebalkan serta cepat marah, aku pikir kau itu lebih pantas jadi iblis dari pada malaikat.-" Orochimaru langsung memeluk Kyuubi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "-tapi saat kau bertingkah menggemaskan begini, akulah yang ingin jadi malaikat agar selalu bisa memelukmu! Kyaaa... Kau manis Kyuu~" Orochimaru terus memeluk Kyuubi karena gemas, tak memperdulikan Kyuubi sudah mengumpat dan memaki dirinya.

Melihat tingkah Orochimaru pada Kyuubi, Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, Tsunade memijat ringan pelipisnya, sedangkan Jiraiya menatap iri Orochim- _wait_, iri? Iya, iri. Soalnya Jiraiya juga selalu ingin memeluk 'malaikat kecilnya' tapi tak berani. Biasanya sehabis dipeluk Kyuubi tak akan menegur orang yang sudah memeluknya selama berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan -kecuali Naruto-. Kalau Orochimaru dan Tsunade sih jelas tak masalah, toh kedua iblis tak akan terlalu sering bertemu Kyuubi. Sedang Jiraiya? Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

"Aku bersyukur kau itu bukan malaikat murni-." Tsunade tersenyum tipis meski masih tetap memijat pelipisnya. "-jika kau murni malaikat pasti sudah lama kau dilenyapkan." Mendengar penuturan Tsunade, Kyuubi menunduk -tak lagi memperdulikan Orochimaru yang hampir mencium pipi chubby miliknya karena ia berhenti melawan.

Bukan malaikat murni?

Iya. Hampir semua malaikat dan iblis senior tahu jika Kyuubi dan Naruto bukanlah malaikat murni. Sebenarnya Kyuubi dan Naruto adalah anak manusia yang menerima hukuman menjadi pekerja Dewa karena kesalahan kedua orang tua mereka dahulu. Para malaikat dan iblis yang melakukan kesalahan pasti langsung di hukum oleh Dewa. Sebagian besar langsung dimusnahkan; dileburkan menjadi cahaya dan bayangan. Namun jika Kyuubi atau Naruto yang melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan itu akan ditulis pada buku kesalahan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hukumannya juga tak terlalu berat. Kyuubi pernah di hukum menjadi malaikat penjaga untuk seorang kakek-kakek yang tinggal sendirian selama tiga tahun.

Dahulu Kyuubi pernah ditugaskan untuk menjemput kedua orang tua kandungnya. Pada kesempatan itu, kedua orang tua Kyuubi mendengarkan penyesalan kedua orang tuanya mengenai kejadian yang menimpah Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sampai saat ini, Kyuubi hanya menyimpan kebenaran itu sendiri, Naruto masih tak tahu mengapa mereka bisa menjadi malaikat.

Naruto yang melihat kesedihan pada wajah Kyuubi berinisiatif untuk memeluk kakaknya, mencoba menenangkan. Dan tentu saja disambut gembira oleh Orochimaru karena bisa memeluk kedua malaikat-nya secara bersamaan. Kyuubi pun membalas memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan Orochimaru tetap memeluknya. Bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya dan Tsunade adalah orang tua mereka, karena nyatanya ketiga sahabat itulah yang selama ini mengurusi mereka.

Naruto tersenyum pada Orachimaru karena memang mereka sedang berhadap-hapadan karena memeluk Kyuubi, Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dari depan dan Orochimaru dari belakang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bertukar posisi?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kakak yang menjadi malaikat pengganti, dan aku yang menjadi malaikat penjemput. Bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum lebar saat semua orang menatapnya binggung.

"Tidak bisa!" Tsunade menatap tajam Jiraiya. Berharap agar Jiraiya bisa membantu menjelaskan pada kedua saudara itu. Jika Naruto menjadi malaikat penjemput nyawa, bisa bayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya?

Pasti Naruto yang sangat baik hati akan melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang dijemputnya. Jika permintaan sederhana sih tak masalah, tapi jika permintaan berat? Oh, hampir semua malaikat masih ingat saat tugas pertama Naruto menjadi malaikat menjemput dahulu. Naruto hampir mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat orang mati bisa terlihat bagi manusia yang masih hidup. Beruntung saat itu Jiraiya mengetahuinya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Mendapati tatapan tajam namun penuh harap milik Tsunade padanya, Jiraiyah menghela nafas. "Naruto, kau harus ingat ramalannya. Bukankah sudah dikatakan jika setiap bulan Juli kau harus berbaur dengan manusia?" Jiraiya menatap lembut kearah Naruto. "Lagi pula Kyuubi akan dihukum selama sebulan kedepan." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil buku catatan kesalahan milik Kyuubi.

"Sebulan?" Orochimaru menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah kapan iblis pengawas itu melepas pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Kenapa hanya sebulan? Bukankah biasanya berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun?" Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk polos mendengar perkataan Orochimaru. Mereka semua masih ingat terakhir kali Kyuubi dihukum adalah untuk menjadi malaikat penjaga gereja tua yang ada dipinggiran desa atau bisa juga disebut pinggir hutan selama 6 bulan ketika ia terlambat menjemput seorang arwah selama 1 jam. Ya, kalau arwahnya terima sih jelas tak akan dapat hukuman. Tapi arwah yang Kyuubi jemput adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan yang sangat benci menunggu. "Tidakkan kau salah memberi hukuman?" Semua orang menatap Jiraiya penasaran.

Jiraiya menatap satu per satu orang yang menatapnya penasaran. Jiraiya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya Kyuubi sedang dalam masa libur.-" Kyuubi mengangguk menyetejui. Memang sejak sekitar seminggu lalu adalah masa libur yang diberikan untuknya. Sebenarnya tidak ada kata 'libur' dikamus para malaikat maupun iblis, hanya saja Kyuubi dan Naruto berbeda. "-Seharusnya Kyuubi tak mendapatkan hukuman." Jiraiya menatap serius mata ular milik Orochimaru.

Mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya, Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk. "Benar, benar." Serunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu, kenapa aku dihukum?"

"Itu karena-" Jiraiyah menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto. "Bulan ini bulan Juli." Semua orang yang mendengar alasan itu menunduk. Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tak merasa terkejut, hanya saja saat ia merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh mahkluk-mahkluk disekitarnya iapun juga merasa sedih. "Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto harus menghadapi ramalannya."

Ramalan?

Benar. Setiap tahunnya, pada bulan yang sudah ditentukan, Kyuubi akan dikurung di kayangan dan tak diijinkan keluar -baik mengerjakan tugas maupun kelayapan- karena Naruto akan menjalani ramalannya. Sebenarnya dahulu tak begitu. Hanya saja, dahulu pernah pada saat Naruto harus menghadapi ramalannya, Kyuubi malah menyekap adiknya dengan dahlil jika ia tak mau menjadi malaikat sendirian dikala adiknya sudah kembali menjadi manusia.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya alasan asal Kyuubi. Kyuubi tahu persis resiko ramalan tersebut. Baginya, ramalan itu terlalu berbahaya untuk Naruto.

Dalam ramalan, setiap bulan Juli, Naruto diharuskan berbaur dengan manusia selama sebulan penuh. Untuk menjalani ramalan dalam kalimat-kalimat tak jelas yang ditulis diatas kulit hewan. Ramalan tersebut akan terjadi jika masa Naruto menjadi malaikat sudah selesai. Dan sayangnya hanya Dewa saja yang tahu kapan ramalan itu terjadi. Jadi selama ini Naruto hanya menunggu dan menunggu ketika tak ada satupun yang tahu kapan ramalan itu terjadi.

Ramalan itupun memiliki resiko.

Bila pada waktu yang disebutkan dalam ramalan Naruto gagal mematahkan kutukannya, maka Naruto akan musnah. Tak akan lagi dilahirkan menjadi malaikat maupun manusia. Jiwanyapun akan diurai, menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya.

Itulah sebabnya Kyuubi memilih menyembunyikan adiknya ketika mengetahui fakta itu. Berusaha mencegah Naruto agar tak menjalankan tugas -turun ke bumi untuk menghadapi ramalan.

Naruto yang menyadari kesedihan Kyuubi berinisiatif meraih tangan kakaknya dan menggegamnya. Kyuubi menatap adik tunggalnya yang tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun hal itu malah membuat mata Kyuubi memanas. Langsung didekapnya erat tubuh sang adik ketika Kyuubi merasa takut kehilangan.

"Aku menyayangimu, _otouto_..."

Naruto menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Kyuubi. Tersenyum bahagia ketika bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari kakaknya yang sedang menangis tersedu. "Aku juga. Naru juga sayang Kyuu-_nii_.."

Tiga pekerja Dewa lain yang juga ada pada ruangan itupun ikut tersenyum. Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru bahagia ketika melihat keakraban kedua anak manusia itu. Bagi mereka, Kyuubi dan Naruto memberikan semangat tersendiri bagi para malaikat dan iblis yang ada diseluruh semesta ini.

Jika malaikat maupun iblis dilahirkan berkeluarga, akankah bisa seharmonis ini?

Sayangnya malaikat dan iblis tercipta dari hati murni dan dengki manusia...

Terlahir dengan sayap, namun tak memiliki nama,,

Apalagi keluarga...

**Hikari no Miko**

Angin berhembus pelan. Membelai surai hitam legam milik wanita yang kini berdiri di teras kediamannya. Ia terus menatap kearah langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang musim panas.

Menengadahkan wajahnya, seolah bertanya kepada para dewa. Mengapa hal-hal yang memusingkan kepalanya haruslah terjadi kepada keluarganya. Ia hanya wanita biasa. Berharap memiliki keluarga yang biasa, dan kehidupan yang biasa.

Sekiranya, akankah hal ini tetap terjadi bila ia tak menikah dengan pemuda yang dahulu tak direstui orang tuanya?

"Anata?"

Wanita itu menoleh kearah pintu. Disana seorang pria yang sudah ditemani selama 25 tahun ini memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Memandang wajah sang suami, wanita itu teringat hal yang sudah lama diyakininya.

Cinta bukanlah suatu kemalangan.

Bukan pula suatu malapetaka yang harus dihindari.

Meskipun cinta bukanlah keberuntungan yang selalu berusaha didapatkan..

"Fuga-_kun_." Wanita menghampiri pria yang rambutnya sudah mulai memutih itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Fugaku, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha itu menggenggam tangan istrinya, Mikoto. "Ini sudah terlalu malam. Mari kita pergi tidur." Fugaku mengiringi istrinya menuju kamar mereka yang ada dilantai atas.

Seusai Fugaku menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya tadi, ia tak menemukan sang istri yang biasanya sudah ada di tempat tidur. Tanpa mau menunggu Mikoto kembali ke kamar mereka, pria 57 tahun itu memilih untuk mencari sang istri.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar.

Mikoto memang sedang memandang langit.

Fugaku sudah hafal betul kebiasaan istrinya jika bulan kelahiran anak bungsu mereka datang. Setiap bulan Juli, Mikoto akan merasa stress. Memikirkan nasib Sasuke -sang anak bungsu-.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ini semua bukan kehendak mereka.

.

.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menghentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika mendengar suara tangis yang berasal dari kamar anak bungsu mereka.

Cklek.

Mikoto membuka pintu itu.

Wanita cantik itu langsung menghambur memeluk putranya. Sasuke sedang menangis dengan posisi terduduk. Dilihat dari posisinya saat ini, pasti Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sasuke, menangis?

Seorang pemuda tampan, pendiam dan terkesan sombong namun sangat populer diantara gadis-gadis itu menangis?

"Ibu... Hiks- Kenapa? Kenapa? Hisk-" cicit Sasuke dalam dekapan ibunya.

Fugaku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu menatap sedih pemandangan di depan matanya. Ayah dua anak itu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Hampir sepanjang bulan Juli di setiap tahunnya, Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan nyeyak. Sasuke selalu bermimpi buruk. Sasuke akan menangis terseduh-seduh layaknya anak kecil hanya karena mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu membuat Sasuke bersedih dan terlihat tak bersemangat.

Di dalam mimpinya, Sasuke harus terpisah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Meskipun itu hanya mimpi, tapi ketika bangun Sasuke akan menangis. Seolah-olah Sasuke benar-benar terpisah dari kekasih hatinya.

Kenapa? Dari sekian banyak keturunan dalam klan Uchiha, kenapa harus keluarganya yang menanggung kutukan ini? Jika bisa, ingin sekali rasanya Fugaku memaki leluhurnya terdahulu.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sulung kelurga itu memandang ke dalam kamar adiknya dengan sedih. Uchiha Itachi, pemuda 23 tahun itu mendekati dan menepuk bahu ayahnya. Mencoba mengalihkan kesedihan sang ayah yang sedang menunduk. "Sasuke pasti bisa menjalaninya, ayah..." Itachi tersenyum lembut kearah ayahnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Fugaku membalas senyuman putra pertamanya. "Kau benar!" Dan Fugaku kembali memandang ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dimana Sasuke sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya dan berusaha menghentikan tangis ibunya.

Sebagai kepala keluarga, terkadang Fugaku juga merasa bersalah dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tiap kali melihat istri serta putra bungsunya bersedih dan stress seperti ini, ia merasa benar-benar gagal melindungi keluarga sebagai seorang ayah.

Tapi apa boleh buat?

Semua sudah digariskan...

Semua sudah diatur oleh dewa...

"Tidak bisakah kalian membantuku menghentikan tangis kaa-chan?" Tegur Sasuke ketika melihat ayah dan kakaknya hanya diam di depan kamarnya. Sama sekali tak berniat membantu usahanya untuk menenangkan sang ibu.

Mendengar kalimat sinis Sasuke, Itachi mendengus geli. Hebat juga adiknya. Setelah menangis karena mimpi buruk masih bisa bersifat menyebalkan begitu. Dengan senyum mencemo'ohnya Itachi berjalan bersama Fugaku memasuki kamar Sasuke, hendak menenangkan Mikoto.

Ya, setidaknya Itachi benar-benar yakin bila Sasuke bisa menghadapi semua ini.

Walau Itachi sendiri tak tahu, apakah takdir ini sebuah ujian atau benar-benar kutukan...

**TBC**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

**Kelar! #ngusapairmata Akhirnya fanfict ini bisa publish juga #nyengir**

**Sekedar curcol aja, Yun udah ngegarap fanfict ini lamaa banget tapi nggak kelar-kelar. Ide awalnya ya muncul dari mimpi. Tapi di mimpi Yun Naruto bukan malaikat, tapi **_**Tengu. **_**Tahu **_**Tengu?**_** Bukan hewan super kecil yang gatel itu-loh, ya? **_** Tengu **_**itu salah satu Makhluk Legenda dari Jepang. Karena Yun kesusahan buat bikin ceritanya, jadi fic ini dianggurin dech.**

**Tapi suatu waktu Yun pergi ke toko buku dan liat komik yang judulnya 'Your Dark Wings' karena Yun pikir seru, Yun beli dech tu komik. Setelah Yun baca, Yun bener-bener kesem-sem *_*. Dan kata salah satu temen FB Yun bilang kalau tu komik ada praquel-nya. Yun jadi bertekat buat nemuin 'Your White Wings'.**

**Dan ketika kedua komik itu udah ditangan, Yun jadi semangat buat lanjutin fanfic ini :D. 'Your White Wings' menceritakan para malaikat dan 'Your Dark Wings' menceritakan para iblis. Hihihi... Gara-gara kedua komik yang menginspirasi tersebut Yun bisa lanjutin fanfict ini :)**

**Thanks banget buat temen FB yang udah ngasi tau (kalo nggak salah akun-nya **_**Kejedot Kue Ultah Itachi**_** XD) dan Super Duper Thanks buat **_**Suetsugu Yuki**_** karena komik yang sangat keren (y) (y) :***

**Nah, sekarang seperti apa ff Yun menurut readers? Kasih pendapat ya? Pliissss...**

**Pengennya ff ini Yun publish kemarin pas ultah Sasuke, tapi Yun pending karena belum kelar :p. Terus maunya Yun publish pas FID, eh... Ternyata sebelum FID ada ultah Yun, jadilah di publish untuk ultah Yun (wkwkwkwk). Dengan ini Yun udah publish 2 ff buat ultah Yun, kalo sempet Yun mau tambah dua lagi...**

**Pengenya ini mau dibuat oneshot tapi nggak tega T.T kasian readers kalo baca tulisan abal yang panjang banget, jadilah dibuat multichap :D. Tapi nggak panjang-panjang, sekitar 3 chapter aja :3**

**Kalian suka nggak? Kasih kritik yang membangun ya?**

**Intinya, mohon review... m(_._)m**


	2. Chapter 2

_Suara serangga khas musim panas menggema di dalam hutan. Dibalik rindangnya pepohonan yang bergoyang karena angin, di bawah sebuah pohon plum besar terdapat dua manusia yang sedang beristirahat. Keranjang besar yang mereka bawah sudah penuh dengan jamur yang mereka kumpulkan sejak pagi tadi. Salah seorang dari kedua pria itu membuka matanya perlahan. Rambut pirangnya sedikit bergoyang karena buaian bayu._

_"Kau sudah bangun, Minato?" Tanya pria lain yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Ayo kita segera pulang. Para istri pasti sudah menunggu." Lanjutnya setelah berdiri dan menggeliat -merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku._

_Pria bermarga Namikaze itu mengangguk. Ia beranjak dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan rekan sekaligus tetangganya tadi. Ia berjalan mendekati buntalan kain yang ada disamping keranjang miliknya. Mengocok-ngocok botol air yang terasa ringan. "Fugaku, apa kau masih memiliki air?" Tanya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya kering sedang air yang dibawanya ternyata sudah habis._

_Tanpa banyak bicara, pria berambut hitam gelap itu menyodorkan botol minumnya. Tadi, saat sang rekan masih tertidur ia sempat menggambil air di sungai._

_Setelah menghapus dagunya yang basah karena air menggunakan kerah _yukata_ tanpa lengan miliknya, Minato tersenyum lebar kearah tetangganya. "Maaf, aku menghabiskannya. Dimana aku bisa kembali mengisinya?"_

_Fugaku mengendus sesaat. "Nanti ada sungai di depan. Kau bisa mengisinya disana." Ucapnya dan mulai menggendong keranjang di punggungnya. Berjalan lebih dahulu, seolah tak peduli pada Minato yang masih membereskan buntalan kainnya._

_"Fugaku, hei? Tunggu aku!"_

_._

_Fugaku duduk diatas batu besar ditepi sungai. Disampingnya ada 2 keranjang terisi penuh dengan jamur. Di bawah sana, Minato sedang sibuk mengisi persediaan minum mereka untuk perjalanan pulang. Fugaku menatap ke langit sambil melindungi matanya dari sinar mentari. Matahari masih bersinar terik. Terlalu terik untuk awal musim panas. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat, Minato?!" Tanyanya sambil berteriak._

_Tak mendapat jawaban, Fugaku memilih untuk menenggok kebawah. "Minato?!" Teriaknya panik saat tak menemukan sang sahabat ditempatnya semula._

_"Aku disini!" Suara Minato yang menggema membuat Fugaku mengedarkan pandangannya -melihat sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya _onyx_ kelam itu menemukan sang tetangga melambai padanya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. "Kemarilah! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Tambah lelaki berambut pirang cerah itu._

_Fugaku mengendus. Kesal dengan ulah Minato yang selalu seenaknya. Bergumam tak jelas karena benar-benar kesal. Sebentar lagi sore tapi Minato masih sempat bermain-main. Kalau ingin bermain seharusnya mereka cepat pulang agar bisa bermain dengan anak-anak mereka di rumah. Kenapa pula seorang ayah yang akan memiliki dua anak seperti Minato masih suka bermain?_

_Minato kembali fokus pada apa yang dilihatnya saat sadar Fugaku akan menghampirinya. Jika bukan karena sinar terik dari matahari, ia tak akan melihat kilatan emas dibalik semak-semak. Sekarang ini, ia duduk tak jauh dari sesuatu yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Terlihat sangat berharga. Menarik untuk diambil, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko yang terlalu berbahaya._

_Fugaku menepuk bahu Minato, menyadarkan temannya jika ia sudah ada disana. "Ayo, sebentar lagi sore." Fugaku seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dipadangi Minato dibalik semak-semak. Fugaku lelah, dan ia ingin cepat sampai rumah. Sang Uchiha berusaha menarik sahabatnya namun gagal._

_"Hei, lihat itu." Minato menarik tangan Fugaku dengan mata masih fokus ke depan. "Menurutmu, itu apa? Jamur?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ekspresi kaget sahabatnya._

_Fugaku tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Berjarak sekitar 5 meter, terdapat sesuatu seperti jamur. Kecil, tak terlalu banyak dan bersinar seperti emas. Merasa penasaran Fugaku mendekat, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan oleh Minato._

_"Hei, hei. Kau mau apa?" Minato menarik lengan _yukata_ Fugaku saat akan memetik jamur emas yang tumbuh dibawah pohon besar. "Jangan bertindah gegabah." Imbuhnya sambil berusaha menjauh._

_Fugaku menatap Minato. "Tidakkah menurutmu itu berharga?" Tanyanya menatap lurus _sapphier_ sang sahabat._

_Minato tampak berpikir sejenak namun akhirnya melepaskan lengan Fugaku lalu mengangguk. "Tentu aku berpikir itu berharga. Tapi.." Minato menatap jamur-jamur itu. "Jika berharga, bukankah tidak mungkin seseorang sengaja menanamnya disini?" Sebenarnya Minato juga tertarik dengan jamur itu. Jika dijual harganya pasti mahal. Mungkin bisa memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya sepanjang umur. Tapi keraguan seolah berkata jika itu sangat tidak boleh._

_Fugaku menghela nafas. "Ini hutan, Minato. Tidak ada yang memiliki tempat ini. Beberapa orang beruntung karena menemukan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam hutan. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika ini giliran kita?" Fugaku mencoba menyakinkan Minato. "Dengan itu, kita pasti bisa hidup lebih baik. Pikirkan Minato."_

_Minato masih menatap jamur itu. Ia masih merasa ragu untuk mengambilnya, tapi Minato diam saja saat Fugaku mulai memetik jamur itu. "Kita ambil sebagian saja. Jika memang berharga, besok kita kembali lagi. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko terlalu besar." Akhirnya Minato membantu Fugaku mengambil beberapa jamur itu._

_"Tentu." Fugaku tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

"Anata?!" Mikoto berusaha membangunkan suami yang tampak gelisa dalam tidurnya. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya khawatir saat Fugaku membuka matanya.

Fugaku merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dibantu oleh Mikoto. Nafasnya sedikit tak teratur, tapi keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Saat Mikoto menyodorkan segelas air padanya, ayah dua anak itu segera meminumnya.

"Kau mimpi apa?" Mikoto menghilangkan peluh pada wajah Fugaku dengan telapak tangan.

Fugaku menatap Mikoto. Wanita yang tetap cantik itu masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Fugaku dari peluh. Raut wajah resah Fugaku berubah menjadi sedih. Disentuhnya wajah sang istri. Dan mata segelap malam itu menatap lurus wajah Mikoto. Wajah pucat dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Ukuran tubuh yang semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hati Fugaku, hingga tak terasa setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Fugaku memeluk Mikoto.

Mikoto membelai punggung tegap Fugaku. "Anata.." Panggilnya berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Fugaku mempererat pelukannya. "Tak apa." Ucapnya lirih. Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia mengecup singkan pipi Mikoto dan kembali berbaring, dengan sang istri yang masih dalam pelukannya. "Masih larut, ayo tidur." Fugaku membenahi selimut keduanya, memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu sebagai tanda jika ia memang akan kembali tidur.

Mikoto membelai sisi wajah Fugaku, menghela nafas sejenak lalu memejamkan mata setelah mencium bibir Fugaku. "Semoga mimpi indah." Bisiknya pada Fugaku dan mulai menyamankan posisi dalam pelukan pria yang sudah lebih dari 25 tahun menemahi hidupnya.

Dalam gelapnya kamar mereka, Fugaku kembali membuka matanya dan lurus menatap wajah Mikoto. Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali mengalir. Karena salahnya, karena dosanya, Mikoto selalu tersiksa. Mungkin tak akan sebanding dengan dirinya yang harus menanggung rasa bersalah selama ini. Karena kecerobohannya, Mikoto, Sasuke bahkan klan-nya mengalami kemalangan.

Mengapa pula, harus dirinya yang memiliki ingatan tak terhapuskan? Ya, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada Mikoto yang menyimpan ingatan di masa lalu. Walau dirinya harus menelan rasa bersalah setiap harinya, terlebih jika bulan kelahiran putra bungsunya datang.

Ia selalu merutuki kesalahan leluhurnya. Kesalahan yang dirinya perbuat dimasa lalu sehingga membuat keluarganya menderita seperti ini. Seandainya, ia tak mengambil jamur emas kala itu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Semoga, Dewa berbaik hati untuk segera mengakhiri hukumannya.

Karena 170 tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah hukuman.

.:===========:.

**.: Disclaimer :.  
Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto  
Miracle of Destiny by : Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Rated : M :.**

**.: Genres :.  
Romance - Fantasy - Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

.:===========:.

Sasuke memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya secara perlahan. _Onyx_ kembarnya yang biasa menatap tajam kini terlihat sayu. Jujur, bungsu Uchiha tersebut masih merasa mengantuk walau tadi ia bangun hampir tengah hari. Namun kenyataan bahwa tak bisa tidur di malam hari membuat pola hidupnya 'sedikit' berubah. Setidaknya pemuda tersebut bersyukur hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Terlebih hari ini sahabat kental orang tuanya datang berkunjung.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar tak akan mengadopsi anak, walau seorang?" Mikoto bertanya dengan raut wajah sedih pada wanita lain yang duduk pada kursi disebrangnya.

Sekilas, wanita berambut merah itu melirik suaminya dan lekas melaham tempura yang tadi sempat mengambang di depan mulutnya.

Sosok disamping wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum kearah Mikoto. "Jika tiba waktunya, tentu kami akan mengadopsi mereka." Jawab Minato lembut menggantikan Kushina yang mulutnya masih penuh. Seolah hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang biasa, pria bersurai pirang itu kembali pada makanan miliknya dengan tenang.

Mendapat jawaban Minato, Mikoto meletakkan sumpit ditangannya. Dengan senyum sedih yang kentara, ia mulai membelai sisi rambut Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya. "Dulu, aku selalu berharap anak kita bisa bermain bersama." Ucapan Mikoto menarik perhatian semua orang, terutama Sasuke. "Pasti itu hal menyenangkan saat melihat mereka bisa tumbuh bersama-sama."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi cuek dengan sekitar cukup tersendak mendapati perlakuan ibunya. Raut wajah Mikoto menyakiti hatinya. Sejenak melupakan makanannya, Sasuke meraih tangan sang ibu untuk dikecup dan mulai tersenyum lembut. Hanya hal itu yang Sasuke tahu agar ibunya menghapus senyum pedihnya.

Itachi menatap kearah adik dan ibunya sendu. "Tentu." Itachi menatap ibunya dan tersenyum ceria. "Suatu saat, kami pasti bermain bersama putra bibi Kushina dan paman Minato." Ia berkedip genit kearah Kushina yang duduk disampingnya. Membuat sahabat ibunya sejak SMP itu mendengus geli.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sebagian besar dari mereka tahu apa arti sebenarnya.

"Hentikan itu, Itachi." Fugaku yang sejak tadi diam mulai ikut bicara. "Minato akan pulang sebelum menghabiskan makanannya jika kau menggoda Kushina seperti itu." Fugaku benar-benar ingin melawak dengan wajah dan nada suara yang datar miliknya.

"Apa?" Kushina melotot kearah Fugaku dengan mulut menggembung berisi makanan. "Aku tak akan keberatan jika kedua putramu menjadi menantuku." Akunya dengan nada gurau yang jelas. Tak peduli dengan Minato yang menggeleng samar karena istrinya berbicara walau mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Jadi kalian sudah berencana mengadopsi dua putri?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada haru dan mata berbinar wanita cantik tersebut menatap Kushina dan Minato bergantian. Hanya membayangkan berbesan dengan sahabatnya cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Hening.

Mendapati pertanyaan Mikoto, empat orang disana saling lirik satu sama lain.

Sedang Sasuke hampir tersedak.

Apa itu artinya ia akan dijodohkan?

Diusia sedini ini?!

Mata Itachi bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ekhem.." Sang sulung berdehem canggung. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menunjuk tumis jamur yang masih utuh dengan sumpit ditangannya. "Makanan ini enak, kurasa tak masalah jika ibu memasaknya lagi untuk makan malam."

Fugaku melotot kearah putra sulungnya. "Aku baru tahu jika kau sangat menyukai jamur."

Dan Itachi hanya meringis saat Kushina lengkap dengan senyum manis nan mempesona memindahkan sebagian tumis jamur tersebut ke dalam mangkuk sang sulung.

**Hikari no Miko**

Naruto meletakkan kardus terakhir yang dibawanya. Menepuk kedua tangan berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel ditelapaknya. Iris _Sapphier_-nya megedar memperhatikan apartemen kecil yang masih berantakkan. Ia baru saja memindahkan barang-barang dari tempatnya terakhir bertugas –apartemen Shinji- kemari, ke kota yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama tugas yang dijalaninya sekarang.

Tugas?

Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut dengan keharusan.

Setiap tahunnya, kota yang Naruto tempati untuk berbaur bersama manusia demi menghadapi ramalan bukan dipilih secara acak atau secara berurutan. Naruto menempati kota-kota yang memang Dewa persediakan untuknya. Malaikat pembawa pesan akan memberikan sebuah gulungan yang bertuliskan nama sebuah kota. Dan tahun ini, kota Konoha-lah yang tertulis.

Bukan kota yang besar, tapi memiliki penduduk yang cukup padat terutama para pelajar. Mulai dari bangku TK sampai Universitas seolah berjajar rapi ditepi jalan. Begitu banyak kalangan muda yang menempati kota ini, menjadikan peluang usaha terbuka lebar. Mulai dari toko buku kecil-kecilan ditepi trotoar sampai restoran mewah berbintang yang selalu dipadati pengunjung, semua ada disini.

Konoha, kota pelajar.

Kali ini Naruto akan menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda 16 tahunan yang bersekolah di sekolah favorit, Kohona Gakuen 5 dan duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA. Sekolah _high school_ yang cukup terkenal. Jangan tanya kenapa harus sekolah ini, karena memang nama sekolah inilah yang tertulis pada gulungan informasi.

Naruto membuka kardus berwarna kuning mencolok yang diletakkan diatas meja. Dikeluarkannya kotak persegi panjang berbahan kayu jati yang tak terlalu besar.

Clek

Malaikat penganti dalam wujud manusia itu membuka kunci pada kotak tersebut. Ia menggambil gulungan yang terbuat dari kulit rusa muda. Dimana tertuliskan ramalan yang akan membuka kutukan Naruto dalam gulungan tersebut.

_**Pada hitungan ke 23 pernama yang ketujuh, saat surya tak bisa bersinar karena upacara pembukaan kunci, saat angin membuat butiran-butiran air setajam pedang.**_

_**Ketika bulu-bulu malaikat tak lagi terlihat indah, ketika rasa takut terasa lebih dingin, ketika sebuah duri meneteskan sebutir darah.**_

_**Akan ada airmata karena takut kehilangan.**_

_**Dan sinar dari cinta yang tulus akan membatalkan kutukan.**_

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Kadang Naruto meragukan ramalan tersebut. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu hari dimana ramalan tersebut akan terjadi.

Pertanyaannya...

Kapan bulu malaikat tak terlihat indah?

Bahkan disetiap helai rambutnya, bulu malaikat bagaikan terbuat dari benang sutra yang dirajut bersama benang emas. Membuatnya tampak berkilau setiap kali dikepakkan. Menjadikan malaikat selalu dipuja-puja sebagai sosok yang suci.

Naruto kembali menggulung kulit ditangannya. Saat hendak mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, Naruto menemukan daun kering di dalam kotak. Naruto memunggut daun itu dan mengembalikan gulungan ramalannya. Naruto tersenyum geli saat membaca kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta emas pada permukaan daun tersebut.

_Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali, tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya._

_Aku menyayangimu, _otouto_._

_Bersemangatlah! ^.^)9_

Naruto tersenyum. Memang hanya tulisan sederhana yang dituliskan oleh kakaknya, namun cukup membuat malaikat bersurai pirang itu lebih semangat lagi. Dan ia pun sadar selalu terdapat ketakutan dalam setiap katanya. Naruto tahu, Kyuubi takuk kehilangan dirinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah kotak unik -mirip seperti peti harta karun. Membuka peti yang lumayan besar itu. Didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam benda. Mulai dari kertas berbagai warna, daun kering berbagai bentuk bahkan robekan amplop kertas yang tak beraturan bentuknya bahkan berbagai jenis batuan. Semua benda itu sekilas terlihat tak berguna, namun sebenarnya semua itu adalah kalimat penyemangat yang Kyuubi buat untuk Naruto setiap tahunnya. Setiap tanggal 23 Juli.

"Pada hitungan ke 23 purnama ketujuh." Naruto bergumam pelan.

Artinya, adalah tanggal 23 pada bulan Juli.

Setiap tahunnya, pada bulan Juli Naruto akan berhenti -cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai malaikat pengganti. Naruto diharuskan berbaur bersama para manusia selama sebulan penuh. Hidup sebagai manusia, bertingkah seperti manusia, intinya Naruto menjadi manusia.

Tapi tak sepenuhnya manusia, dia tetap malaikat.

Lalu bagaimana caranya berbaur?

Dia malaikat pengganti, tentu Naruto akan menggunakan kemampuannya selama itu.

Ya, begitulah.

Dengan mudah Naruto bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menerima dirinya sebagai orang baru, atau mungkin juga sebagai seorang kenalan lama. Mungkin semudah menjentikkan jari, jauh lebih mudah dari pada berpikir apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang jin lampu.

Setelah menutup kembali peti itu, Naruto berjalan mendekati dinding. Menatap lekat kalender yang tertempel pada dinding samping tempat tidur di kamar barunya. Naruto merogoh saku celana jeans yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan sebuah spidol berwarna merah. Tanpa ragu, Naruto menyilang tanggal hari ini ; 1 Juli.

Hari pertama pada bulan ini sudah terlewati.

**Hikari no Miko**

Angin musim panas menggoyangkan surai pirang sang Namikaze yang berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari. Minato menyeruput _ocha_ kesukaannya dengan santai, ditambah suara gemericik air membuat hatinya seolah damai. Benar-benar bisa mengabaikan kenyataan jika tak jauh darinya ada empat orang yang terlihat sangat heboh karena 'menguras' kolam ikan keluarga Uchiha. Tiga orang saja mungkin, karena Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Apa kau tak mengajari Sasuke berbagai ekspresi wajah saat masih kecil?" tanya dengan nada polos tapi terkesan bodoh untuk pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Fugaku mendengus samar mendapati pertanyaan Minato. "Apa karena kau tak memiliki anak membuatmu lupa jika sebenarnya anak-anaklah yang mengajari kita ini banyak ekspresi." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelas _ocha _miliknya.

"Begitukah?" Minato menatap lekat interaksi empat orang disana dengan ikan yang baru saja mereka tangkap. Ia menerawang, dadanya terasa hangat dan sakit secara bersamaan hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke tak memiliki banyak ekspresi wajah karena kau yang mengajarkan, haha.." lanjutnya dengan tawa riang. Dengan cepat mengganti ekspresi seolah-olah senyum sedih sebelumnya tak pernah ada.

Fugaku menatap kosong kedepan. Dengan jelas tadi wajah sedih Minato terlihat olehnya walau hanya sekilas.

Mimpi buruk Sasuke,

Wajah sedih Mikoto,

Dan kehidupan Minato dan Kushina yang tak memiliki anak,

Semua itu berawal darinya..

Salahnya.

"Aku.." Suara lirih Fugaku membuat Minato melihat kearahnya. "Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk kalian." Senyum kecil namun menyakitnya tanpa sadar tercetak pada wajahnya. "Kesalahan dikehidupan ini, adalah salahku. Terkadang, aku benar-benar malu untuk bertemu denganmu jika-"

"Kau bicara apa?! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Ini adalah kesalahan kita berdua!" Minato sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. "Seandainya aku tak menemukan jamur-jamur itu, ini tak akan terjadi.." Suara Minato mulai bergetar. "Para malaikat itu tak akan mendatangi kita dan Dewa tak akan menghukum kita.. Semua salahku.." kedua _sapphier _kembar pria bersurai pirang tersebut mulai berembun.

Fugaku menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Dan akulah yang memaksa untuk membawa jamur-jamur itu pulang." Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya berwajah kaku itu kini mulai tersenyum dengan tulus. Setelah memastikan Minato mengusap airmata dipelupuk matanya, sang _revan _kembali melihat kedepan, menyaksikan Itachi yang meringis dipukul Kushina karena tak sengaja melepaskan ikan besar yang baru saja sulung Uchiha itu dapatkan. "Ada kalanya aku benar-benar berpikir kehidupan ini kutukan."

"Aku tahu. Aku merasakannya saat mendapati Kushina memandangi anak-anak yang berangkat sekolah di pagi hari." Minato meringis mengingat kebiasaan Kushina semenjak pindah ke Konoha sejak beberapa tahun lalu. "Sama seperti Mikoto, aku selalu menawarinya mengadopsi seorang anak tapi dengan cepat ia akan menolak." Minato mengamati Kushina yang tertawa bersama dengan para Uchiha di tepi kolam ikan. "Apa menurutmu Dewa bisa lebih tega lagi pada seorang ibu yang menunggu kedua putranya, hanya karena jamur?"

Fugaku menggeleng samar, "Aku tak tahu, Minato. Aku tak tahu.."

**Hikari no Miko**

Kyuubi masih asik berjongkok dengan menopang dagunya dengan kedua lututnya. Bibir bawahnya maju kedepan dan kedua tangannya asik memeluk kakinya sendiri. Iris _ruby _indahnya yang biasa mengkilat tajam dan penuh ambisi kini meredup menandangi gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang ada di langit ke-5. Kedua sayap putih lebatnyapun muncul, mengepak kecil sesaat lalu kembali menghilang. Terus seperti itu –berulang-ulang. "Kau yakin aku tak boleh tur-"

"Apa hari ini harus aku katakan tidak untuk yang ke 84 kalinya, Kyuu?" Pemuda lain bersurai merah yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen –entah-apa-itu- di depan meja memutar bola matanya bosan. Sekarang ia yakin akan benar-benar gila sebelum semua pekerjaannya selesai jika _The Devil King of Angels_ menggalau di dekatnya.

"Kau yakin?" Kyuubi mulai berdiri dan duduk di depan Nagato –satu-satunya malaikat lain yang ada disana. "Aku hanya ingin menenggok Naruto." Ia kembali merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sayang Nagato tak melihat tatapan yang mampu merontokkan jantung para iblis senior itu.

Nagato mendengus geli sekaligus mengejek dari balik dokumen yang dibacanya. "Bilang saja kalau kau takut Naruto akan menjadi manusia tahun ini, lalu meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Sang malaikat yang ada dibawah kepemimpinan Jiraiyah itu meletakkan dokumen ditangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi. "Tenanglah, ada aku disini, Kyuu-nii~" ucapnya dengan suara mendayuh diakhir kalimat -menggoda.

Kyuubi yang merinding mendengar suara aneh Nagato langsung menggeplaknya keras. "Mana sudih aku menjadikanmu adik?! Kau itu sama dengan malaikat tua-mesum-bongkotan itu, selalu memberiku tugas yang aneh-aneh!" Kyuubi terus memukulnya berulang-ulang. Seolah-olah menjadikan kepala merah Nagato pelampiasan untuk _mood-_nya yang buruk. Jika bukan karena Nagato lekas melepaskan diri, tentu malaikat 200 tahunan itu akan gagar otak. Setidaknya itu istilah para manusia di bawah sana. "Aku hanya khawatir pada Naruto." Kyuubi kembali duduk diam dan memasang wajah sedih.

Nagato menghelah nafas lelah sambil menggosok kepalanya yang mati rasa. "Kalau begitu, perbaiki kelakuanmu dan cepat susul Naruto. Hadapi juga ramalanmu sendiri." Nagato kembali duduk di tempatnya. Alisnya terangkat saat menyadari tiba-tiba Kyuubi memalingkan wajah. Dan seringai yang jarang dimiliki oleh para malaikat tercetar jelas pada wajah Nagato. "Ah, apa kau suka jika setiap tahunnya kita menghabiskan waktu seperti ini selama sebulan? Mengingat jika selama ini hanya aku yang selalu mengawasimu saat kau dikurung." Dan kilat nakal terlihat pada manik hitam kembar milik pemuda merah tersebut saat Kyuubi benar-benar memunggunggi dirinya. "Atau karena ramalanmu itu-"

"BERISIK!"

Dan Nagato tertawa lepas saat Kyuubi kembali memukul kepalanya.

Ok, sekarang sepertinya Nagato mulai gila karena harus menjaga Kyuubi dan menghadapi tumpukan dokumen.

**Tbc..**

* * *

Update…. T^T)/  
Setelah sebulan akhirnya update juga #benerandibuangkejurang

Gomen minna~  
Yun beneran nggak ada niat update selama ini..  
Tapi ini belum genap setengah tahun kan? /sendal melayang/  
Ya, yang punya du-nyat pasti pahamlah..  
Walau Yun bener-bener pengen update ada aja halangan..  
Kehidupan kadang memang menyesatkan (^.w)/ #monggodibakar

Ok, abaikan saja alasan yang nggak jelas itu!

Ini update sih, tapi nggak panjang. Sekali lagi maaf ya?

Jadi, gimana dengan cerita di chap ini? Ada bagian yang nggak jelas?  
Yun jelasin disini aja dech.  
Mimpi Fugaku itu merupakan ingatan dari masa lalu yang nggak terlupakan. Karena kutukan or hukuman Fuga, Ita, Mina ama Kushi jadi nggak bisa lupa ama masa lalu mereka. Kalo Miko ama Sasu? Miko ingatannya terhapuskan, sebagai gantinya dia selalu sedih dan Sasu, waktu kutukan itu datang doi belum lahir.  
Tahu dech ini cerita ketangep ato nggak dalem chap ini :3 ato baru di chap depan ya? O.o

Ya, begitulahh..

Ini dulu dari Yun, doakan Yun punya waktu dan feel yang pas buat chapter depan /Aamiin/

Soal jumlah chapter, liat kedepannya aja. Entah jadi 3 chap ato lebih nich ff.

Gomen juga kalo ada kata, kalimat, tanda baca dan ketikan yang hancur..

soal rated, kita liat kedepannya ya? Soalnya Yun yakin ini bakal jadi M, jadii... mari kita nanti bersama #apabanget

Jawab pertanyaan yang masuk :

**a. Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan ortu KyuuNaru?**

Di chap ini udah mulai kejawab belum? /jawaban macam apa ini?!/

**b. Ada nggak ItaKyuu?**

Yun juga jadi pengen buat kisah ItaKyuu dari ff ini, tapi mungkin akan muncul di ff lain. Pendeklah mungkin, nggak usah panjang-panjang.  
Pengennya oneshot, tapi entah kapan buatnya #plakk :3

**c. Apa isi ramalannya?**

Punya Naru udah ada tuch.. kalo punya Kyuu.. ssttttt…

Thanks juga buat :

**Ineedtohateyou**, **yunaucii**, Rachel Cassie Elf613, **Hibari-Sayaku Shiina**, **hanazawa kay**, AKAshi Kirigaya Uzumaki Uchiha, Amtrs7227, Haruko Akemi, Namikaze Asyifa, Nia Yuuki, Reikai Eran, angelhana9, aokiaoki95, bright16, eizan .ki, elleinakartika .devyanti, ikatriplesblingers, marsamariana, miss horvilshy, onxyshapierblue, wintersubaki, Dovyqueensan, TheopilaMax, sivanya anggarada, soura-batrisyia, yamamura sayuri, **zadita uchiha **serta **para Guest dan semua silent readers**.

Gomen, baru ini yang bisa Yun kasih :'D

Tolong tinggalin review, saran, kritik atau apapun itu namanya.

**Review….**


	3. Chapter 3

_Suara setetes air menggema di seluruh ruang hampa. Menciptakan riak air berwarna putih dalam kegelapan, menjadi satu-satunya warna yang mampu dilihat._

_Sasuke membuka matanya, dan kehampaan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang ia dapatkan._

_Bisa dirasa olehnya jika bobot tubuhnya bertambah drastis. Membuatnya terjatuh dan masuk pada genangan air dingin yang seolah mengisi paru-parunya._

_Namun, saat ia berkedip..  
Tak ada kehampaan, tak ada riak air._

_Ia ada pada salah satu bangku di dalam kelas yang amat dikenalnya.  
Duduk sendirian di kelas yang kosong dan gelap, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Sesaat, langit bergemuruh. Menciptakan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang sekilas masuk ke dalam kelas._

_Sasuke mulai beranjak dan memejamkan matanya, lelah._

_Langkahnya yang perlahan itu menggema di kolidor, menjadi satu-satunya musik yang bisa di dengar selain rintik hujan yang semakin deras._

_Kilat-kilat mengerikan kembali muncul pada langit yang gelap. Memaksa Sasuke melihat sosok lain yang berdiri di tengah hujan, sendirian. Menunduk dalam dengan darah merah kehitaman yang membasahi pakaian serba putih miliknya._

_Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia sudah hapal apa yang akan terjadi. Ia mencoba untuk menutup mata dan berbalik, atau setidaknya 'terbangun'. Namun semua percuma, semua akan tetap seperti ini –seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Onyx kelam sang Uchiha mulai sembab. Ia berlari, mencoba menggapai sosok yang tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membiarkan hujan membawa darah yang masih terus mengalir tersebut. Membiarkan sosok yang selalu suci ternoda oleh warna merah menakutkan._

_Dan sebuah senyum tulus dari balik sayap putih tersebut membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak sakit ketika sang malaikat mulai berurai menjadi cahaya. Meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu putih indah bercahaya yang mulai meredup._

_Rontok dan mulai hangus karena ternoda warna merah dari darah yang bercampur air hujan._

_Meninggalkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan terkapar tak berdaya diguyur hujan, pada genangan merah darah._

_Mimpi yang selalu sama, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.._

.:===========:.

**.: Disclaimer :.  
Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto  
Miracle of Destiny by : Yun Ran Livianda**

**.: Rated : M :.**

**.: Genres :.  
Romance - Fantasy - Drama**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**WARNING :**

**TOLONG BACA CATATAN YUN DIAKHIR TULISAN  
AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Cerita dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.**

.:===========:.

Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong, tak peduli pada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya kagum, terpesona -bahkan liar. Tidak jarang juga ada tatapan iri dan benci dari pada siswa –toh, Si Revan tak peduli. Tas hitam kesayangan digenggam di atas bahu. Bayangan hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas karena warna kulitnya yang pucat –dan semakin pucat akhir-akhir ini.

Suara serangga khas musim panas terdengar samar-samar dari pohon-pohon yang ada di kebun sekolah. Walau jarum pendek yang ada pada jam di menara sekolah belum genap pukul 9 pagi, siratan sinar mentari sudah mampu membuat gerah.

Dengan tatapan mata tajam namun terkesan kosong dan wajah datar, Sasuke memasuki kelasnnya yang ada dilantai 2. Duduk ditepi jendela yang terlihat sangat terang karena cahaya matahari terpantul dari lapangan basket. Dengan mimik wajah tak berubah, Sasuke memfokuskan tatapannya pada pohon sakura besar yang ada tepat di samping lapangan. Bayangannya hampir memayunggi separuh lapangan basket.

Sinar matanya mulai menyenduh.

Dari kelas ini sampai pohon itu adalah tempat yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya sejak kecil.

Dulu, Sasuke kecil selalu bertanya mengapa ia bermimpi aneh? Apakah teman-temannya juga memiliki mimpi hal yang sama anehnya?

Sama menakutkannya?

Ketika Sasuke masih kecil, Mikoto; Itachi bahkan Fugaku selalu memiliki jawaban untuknya. Dan sekarang Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak ada satu pun jawaban dari keluarganya yang kini bisa memuaskan dirinya. Ingin mencari sendiri jawabannya, tapi kemana?

Setidaknya, Sasuke ingin tahu mengapa ia begitu bergantung pada mimpi itu? Seolah-olah hidupnya akan berakhir setiap kali ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kau masih insomnia? Noda hitam di bawah matamu semakin tebal, bagaimana kalau sampai membengkak?" pemuda bersurai silver duduk di atas meja Sasuke. Sang Revan menoleh sejenak karena pemuda bergigi runcing itu sedikit menggeser tasnya. "Kau tak mencoba berbicara dengan dokter tentang ini?" Suigetsu, sahabat Sasuke semenjak di sekolah ini mencondongkan wajahnya, menuntut diperhatikan.

Sasuke memasang headset dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali keluar jendela. "Seandainya itu berguna." Jawabnya acuh.

Sebuah bola basket yang melambung tinggi menarik perhatiaannya. Seorang pemuda pirang yang melemparnya sambil tertawa lebar, seolah tak peduli pada teman-teman di sekelilingnya yang berwajah muram. Sekali lihat Sasuke sudah bisa menduga pemuda itu sedang belajar memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Serius, tak berhasil?" Suigetsu tetap bertanya meski Sasuke tak lagi melihatnya tapi di balik benda yang menutupi telinga Bungsu Uchiha itu, pemuda bermata ungu tersebut tahu jika Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. "Sui, kau tahu siapa anak itu?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada permukaan kaca. Sama sekali tak melihat sabahatnya walau sekedar melirik.

Suigetsu memincingkan matanya, berusaha melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang ada dilapangan basket. Kemeja putih musim panas yang bersinar saat terpapar sinar mentari menyilaukan matanya. "Siapa?" Suigetsu menjajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan Sasuke agar bisa memastikan orang yang ditunjuk pemuda pendiam di sampingnya.

"Yang pirang." Sasuke mengambil jarinya dari permukaan kaca tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok asing yang membuatnya cukup merasa penasaran.

Suigetsu mengerutkan dahinya. "Uzumaki Naruto? Iya, 'kan?"

"Anak pindahan?" Kini Sasuke bisa melihat sebelah alis sahabatnya yang baik sebelah.

"Kau bicara apa?" Pemuda silver itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sorot aneh. "Bukankah musim semi lalu kau yang menerimanya saat penerimaan siswa baru?"

Sasuke berkedip, dan serta merta tatapannya menajam. Tak bisa menerima informasi yang baru saja didengarnya barusan.

"Kau lupa? Saat itu kita sedang piket bersama, dibagian administrasi." Sedetik kemudian tatapan heran Suigetsu melembut. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau berhenti dari OSIS tahun ini. Insom-mu mungkin sudah akut sampai sulit mengingat sebagian memori. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Setelahnya Suigetsu menepuk bahu bungsu Uchiha dan lekas kembali ke kelasnya ketika bel masuk berbunyi.

Sasuke menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai keluar kelas. Rasanya, ada yang ganjal disini.

Dan saat Sasuke kembali menatap ke lapangan basket, sudah tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya debu yang terlihat samar karena terbawa angin.

**Hikari no Miko**

"Naruto, kau tidak makan siang?" Kiba menyatukan bangkunya dengan bangku Naruto. "Mau berbagi denganku?"

Naruto melirik kotak bekal yang ada di atas meja Kiba. Tak lama kemudian Lee dan Gaara membawa kursi untuk duduk bersama mereka, dengan bekal masing-masing. Naruto tertawa lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bangun kesiangan tadi, jadi tidak sempat membuat bekal."

"Berbagi dengan kita saja. Tiga bekal dimakan berempat. Bagaimana?" Gaara melihat wajah temannya satu per satu meminta persetujuan.

Sebelum Kiba dan Lee menjawab, Naruto bicara lebih dulu. "Ah, tak perlu. Aku beli makanan di kantin saja."

"Kau yakin?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya sedih. "Tidak apa, Naruto. Kiba berbagi saja."

Lee mengangguk. "Lagi pula kita teman sejak SMP, 'kan?" Senyum pemuda beralis tebal itu berkilauan.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. "Sudah, sudah. Aku beli makanan di kantin saja. Kalian makan saja dulu." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari kelas.

Diambang pintu kelas, Naruto menengok teman-temannya yang sudah mulai makan dan terlihat saling bicara.

Teman sejak SMP? Naruto mendengus geli, lalu tersenyum pedih.

Ingatan palsu semacam itu bukan Naruto yang menanamnya dalam otak mereka. Seperti ketika kau menanam bunga dan disekitarnya akan muncul rumput liat. Jika bunga itu adalah ingatan dasar manusia disekitarnya, maka ingatan tentang Naruto adalah rumput-rumput liat itu. Semua terjadi dengan alami, sesuai Dewa mengatur naskah untuknya.

Itu sebabnya ketika Naruto menyelesaikan misinya untuk berbaur dengan manusia demi menjalani ramalannya berakhir, para manusia akan melupakan dirinya. Layaknya rumput liat yang dicabut.

Sesederhana itulah hubungan Naruto dengan para manusia. Namun Naruto tak pernah meremehkannya, Naruto menghargai setiap kejadian yang dialaminya bersama manusia. Karena pada dasarnya dirinya pun juga manusia, dan _mungkin _akan kembali menjadi manusia.

Hanya saja, Naruto tak benar-benar yakin soal menjadi manusia kembali.

Di satu sisi, Naruto sudah cukup dengan kehidupannya sebagai seorang Malaikat Pengganti. Naruto bahagia bisa membantu para roh untuk bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum menjalani proses reinkarnasi. Namun disisi lain, Naruto juga ingin memiliki kehidupan seperti manusia. Mengalami jatuh bangun, menjalin ikatan, membuat banyak kenangan dengan orang-orang yang berharga. Dan yang sangat penting, bisa menjadi apa yang dirinya inginkan.

Manusia berbeda dengan malaikat yang memiliki takdir tetap semenjak mereka _lahir. _Manusia itu bebas. Mereka bebas untuk menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Takdir yang mengikat mereka hanyalah kelahiran dan kematian, selebihnya mereka dibebaskan untuk berbuat apapun dalam hidup. Sebebas sayap malaikat yang dikepakan di langit biru.

Naruto menginginkannya. Menginginkan hidup seperti manusia, seperti kebanyakan para malaikat dan iblis inginkan.

Namun Naruto tak akan mengeluh. Menjadi malaikat bukanlah sebuah kesialan.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sekitar lima meter di depannya, banyak gadis bergerombol. Berteriak memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Naruto tertawa, merasa lucu. Manusia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup, tak peduli itu mengganggu orang atau tidak.

Merogoh saku celananya, Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon salah satu temannya. "Kiba, aku tidak bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang. Ada gerombolan gadis yang menghalangi jalan. Aku akan mencari tempat untuk makan siang."

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat tangga.

**Hikari no Miko**

Menghela nafas, lelah. Sasuke sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan tingkah para gadis di kelasnya –bahkan dari kelas lain juga. Mereka tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati dirinya. Dikelilingi banyak gadis yang menawarinya makan siang bersama sungguh merepotkan. Demi Dewa, dia bukanlah artis.

Sasuke mengangkat kotak bekalnya di depan dada. "Maaf, aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri dan akan memakannya sendiri." Sasuke berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

Namun seseorang memegang lengannya. "Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke melirik gadis di belakangnya. Ketika gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu mendekatinya, gadis yang lain mundur untuk memberi ruang walau wajah mereka terlihat kurang suka. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, makan siang bersamaku saja. A-aku juga bawa bekal sendiri. A-aku tak akan merepotkan Sasuke-_kun_."

Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung Kepala Sekolah. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang cantik dan manis selain keberadaannya yang cukup diakui oleh seluruh sekolah, hanya saja Sasuke memang tak tertarik dengannya.

"Ketika aku bilang akan memakannya sendiri, itu artinya aku akan makan sendiri." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan cara menarik tangannya sendiri. "Aku permisi." Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

Dengan wajah datar Sasuke berjalan di lorong. Ketika akan menaiki tangga menuju atap, Suigetsu menyusul langkahnya.

"Wah, Sasuke. Kau biasanya tak sekasar itu." Pemuda berambut ungu pucat itu menyeruput jus kotaknya. "Apa karena kau masih insomnia, mangkanya kau gampang emosi dan makin dingin?" Sasuke tak menanggapi, hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah datar. "Kalau aku mana bisa mengabaikan gadis seperti mereka." Suigetsu mengambil _yakisoba_ dari kantung kresek dan memakannya. "Sayangnya aku kalah popular darimu."

Sasuke menaiki dua tangga sekaligus untuk mendahului Suigetsu. Ia berdiri di depan Suigetsu sambil memutar knop pintu menuju atap. "Kalau begitu ambil saja kepopuleranku. Aku tak butuh semua itu." Setelahnya Sasuke lekas keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu menuju atap di depan wajah Suigetsu.

Ceklek.

Suigetsu masih mengunyah roti di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Namun kita sadar pintu atap dikunci, dia berteriak histeris. "KENAPA KAU KUNCI PINTUNYA, BODOH?!"

.

Sasuke menatap datar pintu yang baru saja dikuncinya. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan Suigetsu yang menggedor pintu sambil berteriak. Ketika langkah kaki Suigetsu terdengar menjauh, kakinya terasa lemas. Pada akhirnya Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

Siapa yang peduli dengan gadis-gadis itu?

Siapa yang butuh dengan kepopuleran?

Sasuke hanya ingin hidupnya normal dan baik-baik saja.

"Siapa?"

.

Naruto menyedot jus jeruk kotaknya dengan suara berisik. Dia baru saja menghabiskan beberapa bungkus roti dan sudah kenyang. Jadi jelas bukan lapar yang menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sampai kedua alisnya nyaris bersatu begitu.

Naruto masuk dalam kehidupan manusia dengan membawa sebuah kenangan palsu. Meski palsu, kenangan yang ada pada memori orang lain juga ada padanya. Seperti halnya Gaara, Kiba dan Lee yang memiliki ingatan tentang pertamanan mereka semasa SMP, Naruto juga memiliki ingatan yang sama.

Dan setiap Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang, Naruto pasti memiliki kenangan dengan orang tersebut walau hanya sekilas. Tapi… mengapa Naruto sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang pemuda di sampingnya?

Naruto melirik kemeja musim panas pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Ada segaris pita ungu pada dasar kerahnya, tertanda bahwa pemuda itu kelas dua. Kakak kelasnya.

Oh, mungkin mereka memang belum pernah bertemu, mungkin itu alasan mengapa mereka tak memiliki ingatan yang sama.

Berarti ini kali pertama bertemu?

Naruto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Memangnya untuk apa Naruto bertemu dengan orang baru dalam penugasannya? Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya –selama lebih dari 160 tahun ini.

"Namamu Naruto, 'kan?" pemuda itu masih memandangi kaleng jus tomat miliknya.

'Dia tahu namaku?' batin Naruto heran. Naruto menatap pemuda berwajah datar di sampingnya tanpa berkedip.

Mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama sejak Sasuke mengunci pintu atap tadi. Tanpa bicara apapun dan membuat suasana semakin canggung.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Kau tak mendengarku?"

Naruto buru-buru menatap jus kotaknya ketika ketahuan menatap wajah kakak kelasnya. "I-iya, _senpai_. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto melirik pada pemuda pendiam di sampingnya. "Nama _senpai_… siapa?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tak mengenalku?"

Naruto mengerjap lucu pada kakak kelas berambut hitam kebiruan itu. "Huh?"

Pemuda itu meneguk jus tomatnya canggung. "Aku melihatmu bermain basket pagi tadi, aku pikir kau siswa pindahan. Tapi temanku bilang, kami yang menerimamu ketika penerimaan siswa musim semi lalu… jadi kupikir kau tahu tentangku. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke hampir membenturkan kepalanya karena sudah banyak bicara.

Naruto terpaku mendengar penuturan Sang Kakak Kelas.

Naruto yakin sudah membaca semua berkas-berkas penugasannya kali ini. Naruto bersumpah tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Namun kenapa, kenapa bisa ada cerita seperti itu?

Sasuke sadar tentang pandangan heran Naruto padanya. Dengan gugup Sasuke bertanya. "A-apa aku salah?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipi. "Maaf, _senpai_. Tapi aku orangnya pelupa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak mengingatnya." Sasuke meraba dada kirinya. Ada desir aneh pada tubuhnya ketika Naruto tertawa.

Naruto menatap dalam Sasuke. "_Senpai_... tidak mengingatnya?"

Apa mereka sama-sama tak memiliki ingatan bersama walau ada cerita seperti itu?

Sasuke menggeleng. Sambil merapikan kotak bekas makannya Sasuke menjawab. "Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur. Ada yang bilang kurang tidur bisa membuatmu jadi pelupa."

Apa ini tanda? Firasat?

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Menjadi pelupa bukan berarti melupakan ingatan yang sudah ada, 'kan? Tidakkah itu aneh?"

"Aneh?" Sasuke menunduk dalam. Wajahnya sampai tertutup rambutnya sendiri.

Benar. Sasuke itu aneh. Orang normal mana yang mempunyai mimpi sama setiap tahun? Orang normal mana yang memikirkan mimpinya sampai separah Sasuke?

Sasuke tak berniat menjawab. Dia berdiri dan mulai menuju pintu.

Ketika kunci pintu sudah terbuka Naruto kembali bicara. "Bagaimana… Bagaimana kalau ingatan itu memang tidak ada?"

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap tajam Naruto yang mulai berdiri dengan kantong plastik kecil berisi sampah. "Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau ingatan itu memang tidak pernah ada? Sasuke-_senpai_, ayo kita lebih sering bertemu untuk membuat kenangan bersama."

Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya ketika melihat airmata Naruto yang mengalir deras bagai sungai.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto memang ragu namun ketika sudah di depan Sasuke, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. "Sasuke-_senpai_, ayo kita lebih sering bertemu mulai dari sekarang."

Mendengar isak tangis Naruto, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tangannya sendiri yang membelai punggung pemuda pirang yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan hatinya sangat hangat. Ia merasa sangat senang. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang bersamaan dalam perutnya.

"Hn. Aku tak masalah. Ayo lebih sering bertemu." Sasuke yang kehilangan kendali akan dirinya sendiri mulai memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang terisak juga tertawa bersamaan dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Akhirnya… Akhirnya… Akhirnya takdir Naruto akan mulai berjalan.

Naruto yakin, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu ditunggunya selama ini. Selama lebih dari 160 tahun.

**Bersambung…**

**Wahhhhhh.. kapan terakhir saya update story ini? Sekitar seabad lalu, ya? Hihihihi..  
Maaf banget buat update-nya yang super lama.. #membungkuk**

**Di chap ini Sasuke udah ketemu ama Naruto.. Jadi nggak butuh waktu lama sampai ramalan Naruto berjalan, ****_mungkin._**

**Kyuu : Kalo apdetnya lama lagi, otomatis ramalannya juga masih lama. *pasang wajah cuek*  
Yun : Mau cekek, Kyuu? Sini sayang?  
Kyuu : #mundur  
Yun : Oh, ya. Kyuu… banyak banget readers yang penasaran ama ramalanmu. Emang ramalanmu apaan?  
Kyuu : Itu… anu… #gugup Rahasia! Ho'oh! Rahasia!  
Yun : …rahasia?  
Kyuu : Iya dong. Kan nggak asik gitu kalo dibongkar sekarang.  
Yun : Oh, bener. Iya deh..**

**Kyuu : *Seketika nangis dan pundung di pojokan* Kertas ramalannya aja ilang.. TwT**

**Jika berkenan abaikan drama nggak penting diatas. ==**

**Jawab beberapa pertanyaan aja yukk..**

Yun, saya lupa ama ceritanya!  
**Hastaga. Kan chap sebelumnya nggak Yun hapus, baca lagi gih. #nyariribut**

Yun, saya kurang paham ama ceritanya. Bisa bantu jelaskan?  
**Jadi, jaman dulu itu Mina ama Fuga nemu jamur yang seharusnya nggak mereka ambil. Oke, Yun sekarang nggak akan mengelak kalo cerita itu emang nggak masuk akal. Dan karena waktu itu Kushi ama Miko lagi hamil, jamur yang awalnya mau dijual malah dimakan. Jadilah mereka dapat hukuman Dewa. Kyuu ama Naru dibawa pengawasan Malaikat ama Iblis secara langsung. Sasuke dapet mimpi buruk. Miko yang stress mikirin Sasu. Dan yang punya beban tersendiri karena mereka inget ama kehidupan sebelumnya.**

Yun, apa yang bisa ngilangin mimpi buruk Sasuke itu Naruto?  
**Yup. Dan yang bisa bikin Naruto jadi manusia juga Sasuke.**

Itachi kok kesannya kaya tahu segalanya, sih?  
**Karena dia inget, kaya penjelasan di atas.**

Yun, di chap lalu Kyuu bilang udah ambil nyawa ortunya (MinaKushi) kok disini masih hidup?  
**Waktu itu masa lalu. Engg.. jadi setting yang sekarang itu kehidupan kedua MinaKushi, begitu~**

**Yun ucapkan super sorry karena memang dulu waktu Yun nulis cerita ini semuanya tanpa persiapan, jadinya abal deh.  
Mau tau nggak kenapa Yun apdetnya lama?  
Itu karena Yun lagi pertimbangkan buat hapus story ini, lalu tulis ulang dengan persiapan yang lebih siap (?)  
Tapi toh akhirnya Yun berpikir, abal biarin aja deh.. Yang penting tamat. Karena Yun tahu ada orang yang menanti kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Sekali lagi Yun ucapkan maaf, cerita ini akan terus berlanjut sampai tamat tanpa berbaikan. Maaf ya..**

**Untuk fanfic **Love Me, Please **belum bisa Yun lanjut. Kasusnya sama kaya ff ini. Itu ditulis tanpa persiapan yang benar-benar matang dan sekarang Yun bingung harus dihapus lalu ditulis ulang atau dilanjut aja dengan semua keabalannya. Dilanjut pun bakal susah.  
Sial-nya Yun masih belum bisa memutuskan.**

**Sekali lagi, maafkan Yun yang abal ini.**

**Yun ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada semua readers yang mau aja baca tulisan abal Yun. Yun emang masuk beberapa fandom baru dan ada rencana nulis orific, tapi selama ide untuk SasuNaru ada Yun nggak akan ninggalin kapal :"**

**Yun nantikan review dan salam kangen kalian semua..  
MUAACCCHHHHHH… :* #civok**


End file.
